


Lovely (The Six Times Seventeen Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Lovely (The Six Times Seventeen Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovely](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7151) by trascendenza. 



Climbing down into Kaylee's room is like slipping into another world; none of the old rules apply.

Suddenly the smell of engine grease is aphrodisiac. Open smiles, open laughter; no training, no seduction necessary.

Kaylee spreads under you, open as the infinity of space. You hum along with the driving engine.

Sneaking back out to your shuttle is bringing escape, bliss, and real love into the real world.

It's less urgent here, easier to explore, play, tease and lick like candles flickering, then push forward.

Like an engine, like fire. Irresistible, unimpeded. She takes you in and keeps you for her own.


End file.
